pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Arceus
|} Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Arceus) is a Mythical Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it will change type when it is holding a Plate or type-specific Z-Crystal. Like and before it, Arceus was not officially recognized by Nintendo until February 14, 2009, the year of its debut movie. It was officially revealed to international audiences on August 3, 2009. Arceus is known as "The Original One", as it is said that it created Sinnoh and Ransei, and possibly the entire Pokémon universe, along with the lake guardians and creation trio. It is the trio master of both the lake guardians and the creation trio. Biology Arceus is a white equine resembling a or with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type, which depends on the plate that it wields. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. According to legend, it shaped the Pokémon universe using its 1000 arms. Arceus is thought to have created the Sinnoh region and possibly the entire Pokémon world, the lake guardians: , , , and the creation trio: , , and . Because of this, Arceus is thought to be one of the most long-lived of all Pokémon species. It has the power to recreate the creation trio as well, presumably to guard the dimensions when a Trainer has caught one of them. According to the anime, its power can also bring back things that it once destroyed, make certain things vanish into thin air, or to halt time. Arceus is shown to care for and safeguard the planet in ancient times and protected it from cataclysms such as meteors, and it would show gratitude and compassion in return to those who treated it with equal kindness. Arceus does not suffer fools gladly, and it will attack in a violent rampage if betrayed or deceived. It also holds long grudges if betrayed by those it considered friends. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, it is said to "feed" off the energy of the elemental plates. It is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Arceus (M12) Arceus made its debut in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It was angry at the people of Michina Town for Damos's unwitting betrayal of it in ancient times, and so attempted to destroy the land. When Ash and his friends are teleported by to ancient times, they directly influence the event, changing the future for the better so that Arceus will stop its destruction. Minor appearances In Battle Finale of Legend!, although Arceus is neither seen or named, the Red Chain is said to contain the power of 'The Original One'. Using the Red Chain, Cyrus takes control of and by causing a red ring similar to the one surrounding Arceus's body to appear around their bodies. Arceus made a cameo appearance in the second , Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Arceus appears as a central character in the manga adaptation, reprising its role from the film. After Arceus saved the world from a meteor, Damos took care of it. It gave Damos the Jewel of Life to make the land of Michina Town rich and fertile. Damos then "betrayed" Arceus, and it has been outraged ever since. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Arceus appears as one of the main antagonists, where it plans on destroying humanity due to its mistrust of humans. It was the target of Team Rocket's plans to create , , and . In the TCG Arceus appears in the TCG in all s but and , and a player can have as many Arceus cards in their deck as they like, unlike all other cards in the game (besides s). Cards based on Arceus first appeared in the expansion set. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Arceus appears as a Poké Ball summon in game. It will use to produce a shockwave that brings opponents downwards. Trophy information A Pokémon said to have hatched from an egg that appeared from nothing. Newly hatched, it created the world and the sky. Its Gravity attack will bring any fighter in midair crashing down to earth. No ground below you? Looks like you're going to go plummeting off the stage as if you'd been hit by a Meteor Smash! '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} Arceus was originally intended to appear in in the Hall of Origin when summoned using an event item called the Azure Flute. However, the Azure Flute was never distributed, although the text seen when receiving the 20th Anniversary Arceus states that Arceus could first be obtained in Diamond and Pearl in the Hall of Origin. In side games of Pokémon Conquest]] of Pokémon Conquest]] |area=Sky Fortress (Ranger Net mission)}} |area=Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: All (Random Legendary Encounters) }} |area=Aurora (special) Dragnor (special)}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 5}} |area=[[Special Stages#Ultra Challenge|Event: ''Arceus Arrives!]]}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special Boss; type changes daily)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 15 (As a )}} |} |} A statue of Arceus can be found in at Destiny Tower. In events |Cinema Arceus|Japanese|Japan|100|July 11 to September 30, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Cinema Arceus}} |Toys "R" Us Arceus|English|United States|100|November 7 to 15, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Toys "R" Us Arceus}} |Michina Arceus|English|Australia|100|November 5 to 16, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Australian Michina Arceus}} |Cinema Arceus|Korean|South Korea|100|December 24, 2009 to January 31, 2010|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Cinema Arceus}} |Michina Arceus|German|Germany|100|February 17 to April 9, 2010|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Michina Arceus}} |Michina Arceus|Italian|Italy|100|February 17 to March 26, 2010|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Michina Arceus}} |Michina Arceus|English|Europe|100|February 20 to April 10, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#European Michina Arceus}} |Michina Arceus|French|Europe|100|February 22 to April 11, 2010|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Michina Arceus}} |Michina Arceus|Spanish|Spain|100|February 22 to April 11, 2010|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Michina Arceus}} |Dahara City Arceus|Japanese region|Online|100|March 7 to August 31, 2015 November 20 to December 17, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dahara City Arceus}} |Dahara City Arceus|Taiwanese region|Online|100|November 20 to December 17, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dahara City Arceus}} |Dahara City Arceus|Korean region|Online|100|December 15, 2015 to February 29, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dahara City Arceus}} |Manesh Arceus|Japanese region|Online|100|December 21, 2015 to January 30, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Manesh Arceus}} |Manesh Arceus|American region|Online|100|December 21, 2015 to January 30, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Manesh Arceus}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Arceus|American region|Online|100|July 30 to November 30, 2016 December 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Arceus}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Arceus|PAL region|Online|100|July 30 to November 30, 2016 December 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Arceus}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Arceus|Japanese|PGL|100|November 5, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Arceus}} |Global Link Arceus|English|PGL|100|February 1 to May 1, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Arceus}} |Global Link Arceus|French|PGL|100|February 1 to May 1, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Arceus}} |Global Link Arceus|German|PGL|100|February 1 to May 1, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Arceus}} |Global Link Arceus|Italian|PGL|100|February 1 to May 1, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Arceus}} |Global Link Arceus|Spanish|PGL|100|February 1 to May 1, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Arceus}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats No Plate equipped With a Plate equipped With Fist Plate With Sky Plate With Toxic Plate With Earth Plate With Stone Plate With Insect Plate With Spooky Plate With Iron Plate With Flame Plate With Splash Plate With Meadow Plate With Zap Plate With Mind Plate With Icicle Plate With Draco Plate With Dread Plate Type effectiveness For the type effectiveness when Arceus is holding a Plate, see type chart. In Generation IV, if Arceus was hacked to be , this Pokémon is damaged normally by moves of all types. Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring |''|yes}} Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In the Generation IV games, there are sprites for ???-type Arceus, but this is not obtainable without cheating as there is no ??? Plate. * According to the anime dub's then-voice director Tom Wayland, the dub chose to pronounce Arceus with due to concerns over the latter pronunciation's potential in British English-speaking territories. * Arceus has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon, as well as all Pokémon without Mega Evolution or Primal Reversion. ** Arceus has the highest base stat of all Normal-type Pokémon, barring Mega Evolution. * Arceus is the only Pokémon at the end of a generation in National Pokédex order that does not have a base stat total of 600. * Arceus's signature move, , is the only move that Arceus is guaranteed for, as it is always the same type as Arceus itself. It shares this trait with and its signature move . ** It is also the only move that Fairy-type Arceus will receive STAB for. * Arceus is the only event-exclusive trio master. * Arceus is also the only trio master of two different trios, being the master of both the lake guardians and the creation trio. * In its debut generation of Generation IV, it was impossible to legitimately give Arceus more than 100 EVs in any stat, since it was only ever distributed at level 100. Prior to Generation V, level 100 Pokémon could not gain EVs through battling since they could not gain experience. * Arceus is the only pre-Generation V Pokémon to never officially receive a DPBP number. , which was not released as a TCG card during the DPBP era, is assumed to be #070, as and are #069 and #071, respectively. * Arceus received the most votes of all pre-Generation V Pokémon in the Pokémon Global Link promotion poll in both the Japanese poll and the international (non-Japanese and non-Korean) poll. * Prior to , Arceus's Plate variations were not recognized as form differences by the Pokédex. The same was true for and . * Arceus has the most forms of any Mythical Pokémon. Origin Arceus is particularly based on a , present in many world cultures. Arceus's stance and general form are similar to Egyptian bull and calf idols, particularly . Based on its official artwork and attack movements in the 3D games, Arceus may be modeled after a or . The arc on its back may be inspired by the , or the , used to represent a concept similar to the reincarnation in . The conception of the first god might be influenced by the gods and , who summoned and to create Japan with the spear. It may also be a reference to the , a Chinese mythical creature. Its myth is nearly identical to the , found in creation myths of many cultures and civilizations. Arceus may also represent or be inspired by the , who, in , is either pictured with eleven heads and one thousand arms (the latter of which is mentioned in Arceus's Pokédex entry) or in a (which could look similar to Normal-type Arceus). Name origin Arceus may be a combination of arch- (most extreme, highest), (a Greek word that means "ruler" or "lord"), arcanus (Latin for secret, mystery), archaic (ancient), αρχή arkhē (Greek for beginning), or archetypus (Latin for original), and (Latin for god). It may also derive from aureus (golden, in reference to its hooves and wheel), arc (round or ring), arcessere (Latin for to summon), or (an aspect of the astral plane). In other languages and . |el=Αρκέους Arkéous|elmeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Аркеус Arkeus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=อาร์เซอุส Arceus|thmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name }} Related articles * Arceus (M12) * Arceus (Adventures) * Lake guardians * Creation trio External links * * Grass-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Fire-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Water-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Flying-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Bug-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Poison-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Electric-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Psychic-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Rock-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Ground-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Dark-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Ghost-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Steel-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Fighting-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Ice-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex * Dragon-type Arceus on Smogon Pokédex |} Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon Category:Trio masters Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex de:Arceus fr:Arceus it:Arceus ja:アルセウス pl:Arceus zh:阿尔宙斯